


Merely the sound of your voice

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr would rather stake out a waste refinery than a graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): #1: In a graveyard at night
> 
> This became cuter than I intended. :T

Why did it have to be a  _graveyard_? Blurr would rather stake out a waste refinery than a graveyard. Not that he was superstitious, but on slow, quiet nights like this it could get eerie. And that was a fact. Unluckily for Blurr, his current target was a deeply religious bot who also liked his privacy. So Blurr spent this night crouched in a Prime’s mausoleum, waiting to spy on a bot praying to a memorial. Hopefully he would hear something more useful than a prayer -- but that’s what planting a device was for, in case it was just prayers.  
  
Of course, that was if the mech even showed that night.  
  
Blurr puffed out a vent. This place got stiller by the moment. Despite himself, there crept a chill in his circuits. And he was slowly beginning to rationalize to himself. Surely, he thought -- Surely, if he kept a sharp optic on the graveyard, he was enough out of the way, tucked in the mausoleum, that no bot would take notice of soft conversation.   
  
So before he could talk himself out of it, Blurr opened a secure line to Longarm Prime. For a long moment, he thought it wouldn’t be answered, but then --  
  
 _“Blurr? Is something wrong? Have you -- ?”_  
  
“Sorry, sir,” Blurr replied, voice pitched low. “It’s... sorry. It’s just really quiet out here. Too quiet, as it goes. I thought...”   
  
Another long pause. Blurr winced, and braced for an admonishment. Instead, he got a thoughtful,  _“I see.”_  
  
“I’m sorry,” Blurr repeated. “I’ll disconnect now, really, just hearing another voice helped. Kind of silly, anyway, but I’ll get back to work, and -- ”  
  
 _“Don’t worry about it, Blurr,”_  Longarm said. Even over long-distance comm, the warmth of the Prime’s tone revealed the smile he surely wore; Blurr’s own bloomed over his lips without his full knowledge.  _“Since you’ve got hold of me, and clearly not much is going on there, go ahead and give me a brief of your past few orns.”_  
  
Warmth spread from Blurr’s spark to the furthest reaches of his limbs, banishing any remaining disquiet, and he talked the rest of the night away.

 


End file.
